Percy Jackson Daughter of Kronos
by Airwaveraider
Summary: Percy had a job to do. A big job, all he had to do was save Olympus but he failed. With his failure came the defeat of the gods by Kronos. Yet that wasn't it. It wasn't over, Percy was offered help, a chance. A chance to do better, to go back and change things. He wasn't able to save his world, can't change anything but possibly going back to the beginning SHE can. Fem/Percy F/F
1. Chapter 1

Percy had a job to do. A big job, all he had to do was save olympus but he failed. With his failure came the defeat of the gods by kronos. Yet that wasn't it. It wasn't over, Percy was offered help, a chance. A chance to do better, to go back and change things. He won't be able to save his world, can't change anything but possibly going back to the beginning SHE can. Fem/Percy F/F

_**August 13th 2009 (The day everything changed)**_

Kronos stood in the middle of the throne room, his arms wide, staring at the starry ceiling as if taking it all in. His laughter echoed even louder than it had from the pit of Tartarus.

"Finally!" he bellowed. "The Olympian Council—so proud and mighty. Which seat of power shall I destroy first?"

Ethan Nakamura stood to one side, trying to stay out of the way of his master's scythe. The hearth was almost dead, just a few coals glowing deep in the ashes. Hestia was nowhere to be seen. Annabeth, Grover, and I stepped forward into the torchlight. Ethan saw us first.

"My lord," he warned.

Kronos turned and smiled through Luke's face. Except for the golden eyes, he looked just the same as he had four years ago when he'd welcomed me into the Hermes cabin. Annabeth made a painful sound in the back of her throat, like someone had just sucker punched her.

"Shall I destroy you first, Jackson?" Kronos asked. "Is that the choice you will make—to fight me and die instead of bowing down? Prophecies never end well, you know."

"Luke would fight with a sword," I said. "But I suppose you don't have his skill."

Kronos sneered, "Who do you think I am boy? That pathetic war god? You shall not bait me anytime in this millennia. You got far I'll give you that. You're braver than my so called 'children' but this is the end of the road for you, NOW YOU DIE!" Kronos roared.

Kronos came at me like a whirlwind.

My instincts took over. I dodged and slashed and rolled, but I felt like I was fighting a hundred warriors. Ethan ducked to one side, trying to get behind me until Annabeth intercepted him. They started to fight, but I couldn't focus on how she was doing. I was vaguely aware of Grover playing his reed pipes. The sound filled me with warmth and courage—thoughts of sunlight and a blue sky and a calm meadow, somewhere far away from the war.

Kronos backed me up against the throne of Hephaestus, a huge mechanical La-Z-Boy type thing covered with bronze and silver gears. Kronos slashed, and I managed to jump straight up onto the seat. The throne whirred and hummed with secret mechanisms. Defense mode, it warned. Defense mode.

That couldn't be good. I jumped straight over Kronos's head as the throne shot tendrils of electricity in all directions. One hit Kronos in the face, arcing down his body and up his scythe.

"ARG!" He crumpled to his knees and dropped his scythe.

Annabeth saw her chance. She kicked Ethan out of the way and charged Kronos. "Luke, listen!"

I wanted to shout at her, to tell her she was crazy for trying to reason with Kronos, but there was no time. Quick as lightning Kronos scooped up his scythe and swung wide catching Annabeth dead in the chest. My eyes widened as I watched her fall, my best friend die directly in front of me while I could do nothing about it.

"NOOOO!" I screamed my voice hoarse as I charged Kronos sword high. This time I came at him like a whirlwind. Roll slash roll repeat, I couldn't even think straight I was just blinded by my rage. I swung right then left and got blocked by the scythe again. It went downhill with an overhead strike that had all my strength behind it. Kronos side stepped easily and last thing I felt was a blade slide quickly down the middle of my back and slicing the small of my back before my vision went black...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Wow i was not expecting so many views so quickly. I was just bored and figured I'd put some words in order for some sort of story. Sorry if the story isn't that good but I'm gonna try and make it good. This chapter will be in third person but should change back next chapter. Maybe idk. Well back to the story. :)

White. Nothing but white. When Percy awoke all he could see was white.

"Hello"!?

… … …

He got no response. So he started walking. Nothing being able to see, just a white void. He kept walking, and walking. What felt like minutes, hours, days even going by as he walked trying to figure out where he was and what happened in the fight. As he walks he starts hearing a faint humming. As he gets closer the humming gets louder, so he speeds up. And he finally sees something other than white. He sees a door. A large ornate door glittering with the bright light off the diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. He slowly walks up to it. Hand instinctively going to his pocket where his trusty sword lies, Riptide, but its not there. Gone, he feels what could only be a cold shiver of fear runs up his spine. He slowly pushes the door, when it vanishes and he falls through it. He looks up and what he saw caused him to freeze. A woman sits on a throne that can only be described as beyond godly. Pure black with supernovas and black holes, stars and galaxies being birthed and dying out creating what could only be a visage of creation and destruction, life and space.

"Why hello there. It's about time you got her Perseus Jackson." Said a voice that shocks him from his stupor.

Percy flinches at his full name. So shocked by what he is witnessing. "Wh… wha…. Uhh what, I mean who are you?" he stammers out eventually.

The woman chuckles a heavenly laugh. "What i am… hmm how can I phrase this so you can understand it… I guess you could say I am creation. I am Chaos the mother of everything, creator of all things godly."

"What do you want from me?" Percy asks completely awestruck.

"What do I want from you? Nothing right now. But I have an offer for you." The woman now identifies as Chaos remarks. "What would you do if I told you that you could have a redo? A do over of sorts? I can send you back to the beginning of this to redo it all."

"Redo?" Percy asks. "You can send me back before the battle? Or back when I got to camp?"

"Incorrect young one. I don't intend to send you to before the battle or even the war started but all the way back. To the beginning." Chaos clarified. "You will go back to just before the gods took over. You will be there for all of it. You shall have no memories and you will be partially immortal. You won't age but you will be able to die if you fall in combat. Do you accept?"

"Can I fix this? Can I save everyone?" Percy asked.

"Even I don't know that one my child." Chaos informed Percy with a mournful look on her face. "But it shall give you a chance."

"Deal" Percy answered without any hesitation.

Chaos started to chant in a language that Percy didn't understand. Her eyes started to glow and the void started to shake. Whispers from the edges of void could be heard as reality itself started to not agree with what Chaos was doing. The white of the void got brighter and brighter to the point where Percy had to close his eyes and it was then that Percy lost consciousness as he is flung thousands of years into the past where a child is being born. But this is no normal child, this is the child of prophecy. This is Persephone "Percy" Jackson daughter of Kronos.

A/N

Sorry everyone for the almost year hiatus but I kinda got distracted with life and work next chapter should be up in a couple days cause I'm now starting to "write" while at work.


	3. Chapter 3

The year was 2558 B.C the war between Kronos and the Titans against his father Ouranos the primordial was still raging on when the tipping point of the war arrived. The Titan Lord Kronos had a child. A little titaness that he would name Persephone was brought into the war torn world, daughter of the Titan of time and the Titaness of the moon, Kronos and Selen.

But then tragedy struck Ouranos with knowledge of the newborn titan struck. Attacking late at night when Kronos would least expect it, he used his army as a distraction to sneak through the castle to Selene's chambers. Meanwhile Selene could hear the commotion on the other side of the door and she knew who was there and why they were. Kneeling down besides her newborn daughter, Selene preyed, she prayed to the only person she could think of that could save her daughter. She prayed to Nyx the primordial goddess of night, praying that Nyx would take pity upon a child that had done nothing to deserve what was coming.

Selene stayed there praying the entire as the door imploded as Ouranos walked through with ichor dripping from his sword all the way up till he pierced his sword through her hearqt into the bed she was kneeling over as her child dissolved into darkness. Ouranos stayed silent the entire time watching the body as it dissolved into golden dust and when he saw that the baby was also gone he left, leaving the golden dust covered bed and ichor room for Kronos to find. In his actions to hurt his son unknowingly sealing his fate.

A/N here is a short chapter but don't worry because the next chapter will reveal what happened to baby Persephone.


End file.
